


Los 100 días que tardó en conocerlo

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Derek, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, Post Hale Fire, alternative universe, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Los 100 que le llevó a Stiles Stilinski conocer a Derek Hale





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia creada para la Cadena de Fanfics del grupo Shippeemos Sterek.  
> Espero que les guste

# Los 100 días que tardó en conocerlo

## Día 20

Llovía y no era una lluvia hermosa de esas en las que las parejas pueden darse el lujo de esconderse bajo un paraguas y besarse mientras corren. El clima era fatal, el aguacero tenía sus botas llenas de barro y no veía nada más allá de su nariz. Pero ahí estaba, tres de la tarde con cinco minutos Stiles Stilinski estaba de pie a la puerta de la misma nevería de siempre esperando a que Derek Hale llegara, que le extendiera su mano y lo llevara al interior para seguir coqueteando como venían haciendo desde tres semanas atrás. Una parte de Stiles le decía que esa era la cita definitiva; o finalmente se hacían novios y se daban ese beso por el que llevaba esperando desde la primera cita o cada quien tomaba su rumbo y comenzaban a enfocarse en sus proyectos personales porque él estaba a nada de pedirse el intercambio a Londres. Esa cita era la cita crucial para que él se fuera o se quedara.

Se miró las manos cubiertas de agua, los mechones de cabello casi obstruyéndole la vista. 3:10, el reloj enorme de la plaza parecía moverse cada vez más rápido conforme su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar de la desesperación por saber que iba a suceder en la siguiente hora.

3:15. Había más peso en su cuerpo del que debía, más cansancio del que sabía que podía llevar, pero sobre todo más tristeza de la que había experimentado por alguna persona ajena a él. Le llevó poco menos de un minuto darse cuenta que quería a Derek lo suficiente como para sentirse desilusionado.

Y entonces, antes de que el reloj marcara las 3:16 la lluvia se detuvo, pero solamente para él. De pronto pudo ver un poco más allá de su nariz y sus manos no escurrían agua.

-Idiota, pudiste esperarme dentro -Derek tenía una sombrilla en su mano izquierda y con la derecha le estaba acomodando el cabello pegado a su frente.

-No quise romper la tradición -Stiles levantó la vista. El moreno llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, sus cejas fruncidas y parecía a punto de decir algo, igual que siempre. -Llegas tarde.

-Conduje con cuidado -Derek le ofreció su mano -¿Ya podemos ir dentro o debo mojarme también?

-Creo que podemos entrar ahora -Stiles movió la cabeza despacio -Me apetece mucho algo tibio.

-Y a mí me apetece una cita menos idiota -Derek en ese momento hizo algo que el cerebro de Stiles no registró a tiempo. El chico de la chupa de cuero, el que hace cada movimiento calculado y se fija en todas las salidas de un lugar antes de escoger una mesa, le dio un beso en la frente y lo giró para que anduviera frente a él, para asegurarse que los últimos cinco pasos estaba seguro.

 

## Día 73

Stiles era otro chico estudiando en la universidad más cercana a Beacon Hills, era un pequeño ser humano del planeta tierra cuya existencia nunca iba a cambiar el curso de la vida de alguien más. En caso de no haber nacido él sus padres hubieran tenido otro hijo o una hija, tal vez mellizos. No era nadie extraordinario y sin embargo frente a sus ojos no había nada más que un puñado de armas cargadas y una persona a su espalda diciéndole que debía disparar, que debía escoger alguna, la que fuera y apuntar directamente a la cabeza o al pecho, a cualquier lugar vital tal como le había enseñado su padre cuando lo llevó al campo de tiro a los 15.

Stiles era un chico normal con un padre que había sido Sheriff del mismo pueblo durante años, su mejor amigo había sido adoptado por un par de ricos y nunca había tenido mascotas, pero iba a darle comida a los perros callejeros cada semana.

No hacía ejercicio, no se drogaba, no fumaba, solamente se tomaba alguna cerveza de vez en cuando, daba las gracias, decía por favor y sabía pedir perdón. Él no se merecía estar en el lugar incorrecto, él merecía continuar el camino a casa con tranquilidad.

-¡Stiles!

Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas cuando una mano mucho más grande la suya cogió una de las tantas armas y disparó casi sin ver. La sangre de lo que fuera que estaba frente a él explotó cerca de la cara de Derek, convirtiéndolo en otro de los terrores nocturnos.

-¿Stiles? -Su garganta no respondió, sus piernas tampoco. -Stiles necesito que me mires.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué era eso? -Su garganta se sintió seca a pesar de que sentía la saliva pasar -¿Qué era eso, papá?

-Nada -Chris le colocó ambas manos en los hombros -Estás en shock, hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

-No -Stiles miró nuevamente a Derek -¿Qué era eso, Derek?

Derek compartió una mirada con Chris Argent. Los dos se miraron a los ojos e ignoraron a Stiles. Los dos firmaron un acuerdo sin ni siquiera hablar o consultarle primero.

-Eso -Derek miró al cadáver junto a él -Eso era -El hombre respiró profundo -Era un hombre lobo -Las palabras le salieron cortas y apretadas, como si cada exhalación le costara más de lo que debía.

-¿Qué? -Stiles miró a Chris, el hombre asintió despacio y con la misma calma de antes devolvió el arma al interior del Camaro de Derek. -¿Siempre llevas esto contigo?

-Stiles es tarde -Chris suspiró -Te llevaré a casa y mañana lo hablaremos.

-¿Mi padre sabe de esto? -Stiles apuntó al cadáver frente a él -¿Se lo has contado? Esto explica miles de cosas, Chris. Todos los ataques de animales que no concuerdan, esos accidentes sin explicación. No hay lobos de montaña en Beacon Hills.

-Stiles sube al auto -Chris apuntó a su camioneta, apenas unos cuantos metros detrás del auto de Derek.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con él? -Stiles miró al cadáver -¿Chris cómo vas a explicar el cadáver? Necesitamos una cuartada y…

-¡Sube al auto! -Chris apuntó a su camioneta -Y tú -El mayor apuntó a Derek -Tienes que explicarme porque él estaba en tu auto.

Stiles contuvo la respiración, igual que Derek. Los dos se miraron hasta que Stiles lo comprendió, Derek iba a mentirle a Chris, iba a decirle que no era nada más que un par de conocidos que pasaban tiempo juntos. Derek no iba a decirle a Chris que eran novios.

-Estamos saliendo -Derek tomó otra respiración profunda - ¿Puedes sacarlo de aquí? Yo me encargo de él. -Derek apuntó al cadáver junto a él.

\- ¿Qué? -Stiles miró a Chris - ¿No van a reportar el cuerpo?

Ambos hombres lo miraron, los dos clavaron sus ojos en él y Stiles se sintió infinitamente desorbitado.

Como si estuviera viviendo dentro de una pesadilla donde su padrastro conoce a su novio y su novio fue atacado por un hombre lobo mientras iban platicando del caso asignado a Stiles.

## Día 31

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque Derek se ejercita tanto? -Jackson, al otro lado del escritorio, con los pies sobre otra silla y la cajita de comida china entre sus manos le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es exactamente ejercicio -Stiles abrió un nuevo libro exactamente en el tercer marcador azul y comparó el contenido con el que estaba tecleando -Es más entrenamiento, hace box, hace artes marciales, hace todo el ejercicio que yo nunca haría.

-Como sea -Jackson escogió un rollito para morder -Si mi novio hiciera tanto               ‘entrenamiento’ -El castaño pretendió las comillas con los palillos -Me preocuparía ¿Qué puede asustarle? ¿Qué es lo que lo mantiene tan alerta? 

-Jackson -Stiles cerró el libro y lo unió a la pila -No porque hayas ido a ese curso al que yo no pude ir, significa que tú puedas leer mejor a las personas que yo.

\- ¿Sabes en que trabaja? ¿Sabes de dónde saca el dinero? ¿Sabes si pertenece a alguna mafia? -Stiles resopló y Jackson mordió nuevamente su rollito -Si planeas seguir saliendo con él, deberías comenzar a responder esas preguntas.

Stiles miró a los ojos de su amigo. Tal vez no debió saltarse ese curso para salir de la ciudad con Derek, tal vez debería observar mejor a su novio la siguiente vez que lo viera e intentar responderse algunas preguntas.

Durante unos cuantos minutos el sonido de Jackson al comer y las teclas al presionarse fue todo lo que escucharon, durante unos minutos Stiles se olvidó que ahora tenía novio.

## Día 74

 

Stiles se despertó con un dolor de cabeza inevitable y una taza de chocolate humeando junto a él. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto el pijama o haberse acostado a dormir.

La taza era su favorita, tenía la forma de un Stormtrooper y una pajita que pretendía ser un blaster. Fue el regalo que Chris le dio cuando su padre se lo presentó como la persona con la que había estado saliendo a sus espaldas. La primera reacción de Stiles fue odiarlo al creer que quería obtener el lugar de su mamá, pero luego Chris le demostró que no era así, que Chris solamente quería a su padre y quería estar con él. Stiles era el bonus.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? -Chris estaba sentado en su silla giratoria, no tenía las botas de la noche anterior, ni tampoco los jeans. Era un padre normal usando pijama y pantuflas.

-Recuerdo todo, pero -Stiles apretó los ojos con fuerza - ¿Me lo repites?

-Fuiste atacado, junto a Derek, por un hombre lobo -Chris habló despacio.

\- ¿Derek es real? -Stiles abrió los ojos despacio.

-Más de lo que me gustaría aceptar -Chris suspiró -Stiles, no te había dicho nada por tu seguridad.

\- ¿Mi seguridad?

-Entre menos sepas, mejor. Así funciona -Stiles arqueó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Chris? -El mayor lo miró - ¿Es Derek uno de ellos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Es Derek un hombre lobo? -Chris se encogió de hombros -Papá -Chris le arqueó una ceja -Perdón por llamarte Chris anoche.

-Tranquilo -Chris le sonrió -Yo sé que no soy tu padre.

-Lo eres -Stiles se miró los dedos -Aunque a veces no lo parezca, te quiero tanto como si lo fueras.

 

## Día 1

Los peores días solamente podían empeorar según Murphy y el de Stiles estaba yendo pésimo. Su ordenador había tenido que ser enviado con un técnico, su ordenador de escritorio parecía estar molesto y su memoria USB había terminado dentro de una lata de atún, así que ahora su única esperanza era su memoria de respaldo enterrada en la oficina de su padrastro, justo detrás de la maceta de gatitos que le regaló el segundo día del padre que pasaron juntos.

Pero para poder ir ahí primero tenía que pasar por café, un rico café con caramelo para despertar y no terminar enterrado bajo toda la pila de libros de segunda que se compró con otros estudiantes.

Su estacionamiento favorito estaba ocupado y el más cercano estaba al otro lado de la calle, así que dio vuelta y cuando volvió ya estaba ocupado también. Hizo lo mismo cuatro veces más hasta que finalmente pudo acomodar su jeep para ir tras su café.

Estaba a punto de responder su teléfono cuando su hombro terminó estrellado contra un muro, uno de camisa negra y que respiraba.

-Lo siento, no te vi -El otro hombre le tomó de los brazos para estabilizarlo, no llevaba café en sus manos, pero su trozo de tarta de arándanos terminó en el suelo - ¿Estás bien?

-Si -Stiles apretó los labios cuando vio la tarta muerta a sus pies. Se veía deliciosa incluso embarrada en el suelo -Lamento lo de tu tarta ¿Puedo invitarte una?

El otro hombre lo miró a los ojos. Lo miró como si creyera que tenía un tornillo menos o como si de pronto se fuera a desmoronar frente a él.

-Soy Stiles -Stiles apretó más los labios -Y yo tampoco te vi.

-Derek -Derek le extendió su mano y le sonrió. Realmente parecía creer que Stiles estaba chiflado o algo peor. -Y creo que el que necesita una invitación eres tú.

Stiles le aceptó un café con caramelo y un trozo de tarta de manzana.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? -A Stiles le pareció extraño que se quedara con la chaqueta puesta cuando se sentó frente a él.  

-Estudiante de psicología de quinto semestre -Stiles sonrió lo más orgulloso que pudo.

\- ¿Tú que eres? -Derek carraspeó un poco y se acomodó la manga izquierda -Eso suena como algo interesante.

-No lo es -Derek se miró las manos y las ocultó lo más que pudo. -Soy arquitecto y en mis tiempos libres me gusta la soldadura.

-Oh -Stiles miró su café - ¿Y me vas a enseñar?

-Solamente si vienes despierto a la siguiente cita -Derek mordió su tarta.

-Seré una mejor siguiente cita.

-Eso espero.

 

## Día 89

 

Stiles un día había considerado que su mayor temor era el monstruo bajo su cama, luego se dio cuenta que su mayor temor ni siquiera lo entendía. No entendía lo que querían decir cuando escuchó ‘’Mamá no va a volver a casa’’ por primera vez. Tampoco lo entendió las siguientes siete veces, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta que su temor era que sus personas queridas no volvieran a casa.

Y era lo mismo que sentía por Derek. Sentía miedo de que, en algún momento, algún conductor borracho o algún pirado le robara a su novio. Después se dio cuenta que lo peor no era un asesino serial o un asaltante, lo peor corría en las calles con rostro humano, pero con alma salvaje. Derek corría un riesgo terrible cada vez que salía de casa, algún cazador sin código, algún beta que deseara ser alfa, cualquier persona que supiera su condición era un completo peligro para Derek y él no podía cuidarlo, porque era un humano común y corriente.

-Debemos terminar -Stiles dejó de observar el libro en latín para mirar a su novio -Lo he pensado y esto no está yendo a ningún lado.

Stiles frunció el ceño, una parte de su cerebro estaba adormilada y la otra no podía concentrarse en nada más allá del hecho que su novio estaba diciendo algo que le dolía.

-¿Qué?

-Stiles -Derek tomó una respiración profunda -Ya no podemos seguir juntos.

-¿Así? -Stiles se puso de pie -¿Sin excusas? ¿Solamente me vas a terminar?

-Sí -Derek ni siquiera lo pensó -Mantente lejos de ahora en adelante.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar mi opinión? -Stiles cerró el libro con un golpe sordo -Tal vez se te olvida, pero esto es de dos y yo soy la segunda parte. -Derek se cruzó de brazos -Por lo menos dime por qué.

 Derek suspiró -Solamente hazlo, Stiles. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

 

## Día 21

00:01

Stiles tenía la ropa mojada, estornudaba cada cierto tiempo y no dejaba de ocultar sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de Derek intentando calentarlas. Era una noche helada luego de una lluvia torrencial y aun así era perfecta porque estaba con Derek, se estaban tomando de la mano y de vez en cuando se daban algún beso porque se les antojaba besarse.

-Stiles -Stiles estaba caminando por la cuneta con una de sus manos apretada a la de Derek.

-Dime -Stiles se bajó de un brincó y lo miró directamente a la cara -¿Ya estás aburrido?

-No -Derek le sonrió.

Tenía una sonrisa preciosa que se veía todavía mil veces mejor bajo las farolas llenas de mosquitos.

-Yo -Derek suspiró, le jaló un poco más la mano hasta que estuvieron más cerca y sonrió todavía más amplio -Haré esto simple -Derek le apretó más los dedos, como si intentara darle ánimos, cuando en realidad se estaba dando ánimos a sí mismo -¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Continuó sonriendo, incluso cuando Stiles podía ver que estaba nervioso, como un crio de secundaria pidiendo una cita por primera vez.

-¿Quieres que sea tu novio? -Stiles también sonrió.

-Justo ahora es lo que más quiero.

-Es una suerte que estemos de acuerdo en eso -Stiles soltó despacio sus dedos, para luego entrelazarlos. Sus dos manos se sintieron encajar perfectamente, como si hubieran estado esperando a ese momento para aferrarse mutuamente. -Así que, novio -Stiles se pegó un poco a su costado -¿Te apetece una cerveza para celebrar nuestros primeros cinco minutos?

-Creo que también estamos de acuerdo en eso.

 

## Día 90

 

-Separa más las piernas -Chris le dio un golpecito en la pantorrilla -No encorves la espalda. Stiles -El cazador se pasó una mano por el cabello -¿Realmente quieres aprender o solamente es tu nuevo pasatiempo?

Stiles bajó las manos y se giró a ver a su padrastro. Habían aumentado el entrenamiento, que nunca había llevado a cabo, a tres veces por semana y no parecía estar mejorando en nada, él lo sabía y Chris también.

-Derek ha terminado conmigo -Soltó antes de sentarse en el suelo y mirar a sus dos botellas de agua -Ha dicho que se terminó, así, sin más.

-¿Cuándo? -Chris se sentó junto a él.

-Ayer -Stiles respiró profundo -Creo que me considera débil para él y lo soy, pero si ya he estado con él durante este tiempo ¿Por qué no cree que pueda estarlo después?

-Porque es idiota -Chris le revolvió el cabello -Yo no quería decírtelo y él lo hizo, así que tu única opción es seguir entrenando, porque ahora eres parte de esto.

-Lo sé -Stiles se pasó una mano por los ojos -Sólo me cuesta un poco entender cómo es que de pronto, un poco menos de ignorancia, puede lograr que deje de quererme.  

-O nunca lo hizo o lo sigue haciendo -Chris respiró profundo -Es algo con lo que tienes que lidiar todos los días.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Entonces nunca te vuelvas a enamorar de nuevo.

El cazador se puso de pie nuevamente, se acomodó su pantalón y miró a su hijastro con los labios apretados.

-Venga, Stiles -Chris le dio un golpecito con su pie -No hemos terminado.

Stiles estiró su mano y dejó que Chris lo pusiera de pie como cuando era un niño.

-Piernas, brazos, bien -Chris asintió -Ahora golpéame, pero no malgastes toda tu ira -El cazador movió los hombros -Eso guárdalo, ya tendremos tiempo después.

## Día 15

Usar un casco amarillo y un saco naranja no era exactamente el sueño de Stiles, pero tampoco tenía mucha opción.

Cuando le pidió a Derek que lo llevara a lo que sea que estuviera construyendo, esperaba simplemente caminar por un terreno baldío mientras imaginaba planos e intentaba seguirle el ritmo a alguien que se había especializado en crear cosas donde los demás no veían nada; no esperaba, en lo absoluto, estacionarse frente al esqueleto de un nuevo edificio y recibir un casco en sus manos.

-¿Para qué es?

-Protección -Derek también le entregó unas gafas transparentes y un feo chaleco naranja que no combinaba con su camisa de cuadros rojos y azules.

-¿Tengo que ponerme todo? -Stiles frunció los labios y Derek le acarició el labio inferior.

-¿Realmente quieres ver lo que hago?

Stiles se acomodó el chaleco cuando se bajaron del auto, dejó que Derek le ajustara el casco y empezó dando pasos cortitos sin saber exactamente que esperar.

-Estás frente al nuevo centro comercial de Beacon Hills -Derek le colocó una mano en la espalda -O por lo menos el inicio.

-¿Y esto lo diseñaste tú? -Stiles abrió la boca y apretó el brazo de Derek -Es, es -Repitió sin encontrar la palabra correcta -Wow -Dijo finalmente.

-Sígueme -Derek saludó a algunas de las personas que estaban trabajando mientras llegaban a la entrada. -Esta es la entrada principal -Derek lo dejó pasar primero -Va a tener una puerta automática, otras dos vitrinas a los lados y, ven aquí -Derek lo jaló un poco del chaleco para que diera unos cuantos pasos detrás -¿Ves esos agujeros de arriba? -Stiles asintió -Luces, van a cambiar de color dependiendo de la estación, así que si estamos en primavera va a ser amarillas y cuando entres la primavera va a seguir aquí también. -Stiles intentó crearse la imagen más parecida que pudiera sin llegar a lograrlo completamente, porque la idea de Derek era perfecta, probablemente lo que el mismo Derek había deseado encontrar en un centro comercial y ajustado a las normas que ya había obtenido.

Durante un par de horas caminaron juntos por todos los lugares posibles. Se sentaron en los cimientos de la fuente, imaginaron las luces que se encenderían durante las noches y también subieron con cuidado hasta el tercer piso.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a la inauguración? -Derek llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y estaba caminando un paso detrás de él.

-Absolutamente -Stiles pasó sus dedos por el concreto -Eso es genial, Derek. Es asombroso -Stiles sonrió tan amplio que por un momento sus mejillas dolieron -Y ni siquiera está terminado, ya quiero verlo al final.

-Aún falta mucho -Derek suspiró -Pero esa es la idea, que quede genial.

-Realmente te gusta mucho ¿Cierto? -Stiles se paró de puntitas para poder ver hacia abajo.

-Cierto -Derek le sonrió -Hay que bajar, apuesto que tienes hambre.

-Un poco sí, pero puedo aguantarme hasta el final del recorrido.

-Esto es todo.

-¿Qué? -Stiles se giró a verlo y en el intento de hacerlo rápido sus pies casi se enredaron.

A menos que Derek tuviera algo por las personas torpes Stiles iba a lograr enamorarlo.

-No puede ser todo -Stiles frunció el ceño -Pero si solamente hemos visto algo, este lugar es enorme.

-Stiles -Derek continuaba con las manos en sus bolsillos -Llevamos aquí dos horas, te he mostrado cada rincón.

-Oh -Stiles respiró profundo. De pronto comenzaba a tomarle gusto al aroma del concreto crudo y la tierra húmeda -El tiempo se pasa rápido cuando te diviertes -Derek asintió de acuerdo -¿Vamos por fajitas de pollo?

 

## Día 95

 

Hipo. Esa era la única palabra en la que Stiles podía pensar mientras su padrastro le entregaba las bolsas de armas y lo enviaba a la camioneta. Stiles tenía hipo y no había ninguna botella de agua cercana a él.

-¿Estás bien? -Jordan, uno de los policías de su padre, le quitó una de las bolsas -Yo también estuve asustado mi primera vez, pero tu padre estuvo ahí.

-¿Y dónde está ahora? -Stiles se tocó el pecho cuando hipo de nuevo -Joder.

-Intentando hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer -Jordan sonó tan orgulloso como Chris el día en que nombraron Sheriff al padre de Stiles.

-Ah -Stiles contuvo la respiración hasta que Chris le golpeó la espalda casi sacándole los pulmones -Gracias -Chris le regaló una media sonrisa.

-¿Necesitan que repasemos el plan una vez más? -Jordan negó con la cabeza las mismas veces que Stiles dijo que sí.

-Suban al auto, lo haremos ahí.

Stiles se sentó en la parte delantera junto a Chris, se colgó los binoculares del cuello y se metió una mentita a la boca. Detrás Jordan se colocó el cinturón y comenzó a esconderse armas dentro de su bonita ropa.

-Stiles ¿Estás bien siendo la carnada? -Preguntó Chris por enésima vez.

-Prefiero que me llames plan A ¿Sabes? Me hace sentir más como parte de algo y menos como un gusano al que empalaron con un anzuelo -Jordan y Chris arquearon sus cejas al mismo tiempo. -Sí, estoy bien -Stiles resopló y levantó los binoculares para ver a través de ellos.

-Bien, en el momento en que comiencen a seguirte recuerda enterrar estos -Chris le mostró un repelente ultrasónico -Los llevaremos directamente a la trampa.

Stiles asintió un par de veces -¿Puedo quedármelos?

-No -Chris suspiró -¿Tienes tu arma? -Stiles asintió -¿Recuerdas cómo usarla? -Stiles asintió nuevamente -¿Cómo?

-Desfundo, retiro seguro, apunto, aprieto gatillo, suelto gatillo -Stiles asintió -Pero tengo que tener las piernas bien puestas en la tierra.

-Y luego corres -Jordan le apuntó con una navajita -Recuerda correr con todas tus fuerzas y cuida las balas, tienen acónito.

-No vamos a ser los únicos aquí fuera -Chris se detuvo en el semáforo -Así que le dije a Derek que no viniera.

Stiles se removió incómodo dentro de la camioneta al escuchar su nombre.

-Bien -Jordan asintió -Así que estamos solos. Bien -Jordan tomó una larga bocanada de aire -Bien -Repitió y se dejó caer contra el asiento.

-¿Derek sabe del plan? -Stiles intentó sonar lo más desinteresado posible, miró a Chris e intento indagar un poco más allá del ligero asentimiento de cabeza -¿Y está de acuerdo?

-Stiles -Chris lo miró -Apégate al plan, eso es todo.

Stiles nuevamente se acomodó los binoculares y miró directamente al bosque. Parecía completamente ajeno a lo que fuera que se movía en su interior. Cuando era niño intentaba imaginarse siendo un árbol y que les diría a los animales cuando se posaran en sus ramas. Al final siempre terminaba con la conclusión de que sería feliz con el pájaro correcto viviendo entre sus ramas.

 -¿Están listos? -Jordan reventó su chicle y sonrió.

-Muy listos -Respondió antes de brincar fuera del auto y estirarse cuan largo era listo para matar algunos lobos descontrolados.

 

## Día 5

 

-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir no quiero saberlo -Jackson estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama mirando directamente a sus pies con calcetas desiguales.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien -Stiles cerró la puerta de la habitación y corrió a sentarse en la cama de su mejor amigo.

-Dije que no quiero saberlo -Jackson resopló -¿Eres idiota, Stilinski?

-Es tan guapo, Jackson -Stiles se dejó caer en la cama -Tiene una cara perfecta y cuando sonríe me recuerda a esas canciones que te dicen que ames en ese momento.

-No-me-interesa -Jackson movió los dedos de sus pies comenzando a cuestionarse donde rayos estaban todos esos pares desaparecidos.

-Tuve que desvelarme para ponerme al día con mis apuntes, pero es la mejor cita que he tenido -Stiles suspiro -Sus ojos y la manera en la que no le importó que le tirara la tarta. Jackson es increíble.

-¿No te vas a callar? -Jackson puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estaba llegando al café pensando que ese día era el peor día de este año cuando choqué con él. Literalmente. Como en los libros o en las series, realmente me estrellé contra su hombro y le tiré su tarta, pero no se molestó a pesar de que obviamente lo golpee en su brazo herido, creo que tenía un moretón o algo porque no dejaba de cuidarlo, pero no le importó y me invitó a entrar y tomarme algo con él.

-Joder, que pesado -Jackson resopló por segunda ocasión y se sentó en la cama.

-Creo que he encontrado a mi alma gemela -Stiles sonrió como un estúpido -Y al final me pidió una nueva cita, esta vez seré una mejor cita ¿Me acompañas a comprarme ropa?

-Finalmente algo interesante -Jackson rápidamente se puso de pie -Pero tienes que comprarme una crepa.

-Lo que sea -Stiles rebotó un par de veces en la cama esperando por su amigo -Por cierto -El de lunares le miró los pies -Ya deberías comprarte calcetas nuevas.

-No -Jackson se miró los pies también -A Isaac le gustan mis calcetas.

-¿En qué momento pasaron de ‘Sólo sexo’ a ‘Le gustan mis calcetas’?

-¿En qué momento te volviste tan fastidioso? -Jackson escogió una playera y se la cambió -Isaac y yo hacemos buena pareja, él es guapo, yo soy guapo ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Él no es rico.

-Eso no importa -Jackson se miró en el espejo -Yo lo voy a apoyar hasta que lo sea.

-¿Estás enamorado, Jackson? -Stiles entrecerró los ojos.

-Si tú crees en las almas gemelas ¿Por qué yo no? -Jackson puso los ojos en blanco -¿Te vas a vestir o vas a seguir preguntándome sobre mi vida amorosa? Porque yo no te voy a preguntar sobre la tuya, no me interesa.

Stiles rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación para ponerse ropa decente o por lo menos más decente que su bóxer de patitos y su camiseta vieja del equipo de lacrosse.

 

## Día 96

 

Stiles ya había pasado días en vela esperando por una buena noticia, esperando porque alguien le dijera ‘Puedes ir a ver a mamá’, ya conocía ese sentimiento y no estaba en sus planes repetirlo nunca más, hasta que Derek llegó por segunda vez en su vida como Superman caído del cielo y recibió la bala por él, sin importarle terminar como colador y casi ser otra noticia más del periódico de Beacon Hills.

No tenía la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sentado en su silla giratoria observando el cuerpo de Derek, todas esas heridas todavía humeantes, sus ojos cerrados, su pecho moverse erráticamente y sus manos terroríficamente quietas.

No, Stiles no quería ver a Derek quieto nunca más. Con él o sin él, pero Derek merecía estar vivo, merecía seguir tocando paredes, acariciando mezclas con los dedos, disfrutando de dar formas a pilares con nada más que una varita y unos lentes para que la mezcla no llegara a sus ojos. Sus perfectos ojos que no se habían abierto desde el momento en que se miraron por última vez.

-Deberías dormir algo -John le colocó una mano en el hombro -Chris ya está en la cama y Jordan está ocupando el sofá de abajo. Tú también deberías dormir.

-No puedo -Stiles se limpió la única lágrima que corría por su rostro -No hasta que despierte.

-Stiles -John usó sus manos para girar la silla y mirarlo a los ojos -No sabemos cuándo va a despertar - _O si va a hacerlo_ , pensó Stiles -Pero cuando lo haga tú tienes que estar descansado, listo para ayudarle a recuperarse.

-Ya no somos nada, papá -Stiles miró a su padre a los ojos -Me terminó hace unos días, ya no estamos juntos.

-Stiles -John le tomó el rostro entre las manos -De cualquier manera, tienes que dormir, estén juntos o no, en este momento eres la única persona a la que Derek va a querer ver y si te encuentras mal, todo ese circo que él hizo no habrá servido de nada.

-Ya -Stiles asintió despacio -Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo.

-Bien -John le besó la coronilla -Estaré abajo.

Stiles se impulsó con uno de sus pies hasta poder dar nuevamente vuelta a la silla y ver a Derek. El hombre lobo era igual de débil que él cuando se enfrentaban al mismo enemigo. Probablemente Derek iba a curarse, pero también Stiles podía hacerlo, también iba a encontrarse bien en algunos días y los moretones no serían nada más que marcas amarillas bajo su camiseta, donde nadie pudiera verlos.

-Eres un idiota -Stiles suspiró -Pero no puedo decírtelo mientras duermes así que apúrate, Derek y abre los ojos.

## Día 48

Para alguien que pasaba sus tardes estudiando el comportamiento humano, Stiles podía ser un poco idiota. Se le pasaban las señales que estaban frente a él, omitía lo más indispensable y, sobre todo, ignoraba todo aquello que pudiera hacerlo dudar.

Derek tenía las manos perfectamente esculpidas por Miguel Ángel, sus dedos eran del largo exacto, su calidez perfecta y las venas se sentían alucinantes cada vez que se tomaban de la mano. Pero no solamente eso, Derek era, físicamente, perfecto. El triángulo invertido de su cadera, los músculos de sus hombros, la forma en la que su espalda se tensaba, sus rodillas separando las piernas de Stiles en busca de hacer eso que nadie más había hecho.

Stiles no era un virgen, no iba por la vida murmurando que era casto o pretendiendo serlo. Él, al igual que el resto de las personas, disfrutaba de una buena sesión de sexo, del placer carnal que solamente se podía obtener enredándote en las sabanas con alguien, pero Derek lo hacía dudar. Derek le imponía completamente. Sus manos sosteniendo su rostro mientras se besaban era adictivas, sus piernas tocando las suyas, su pecho demostrándole que, en esas circunstancias, podía continuar jalando aire mientras se lo robaba a él.

-¿Aquí vives? -Stiles se separó un poco, con sus manos todavía tocando los hombros de Derek. Todo a su alrededor era de ladrillo, nada de pintura por aquí o algún cuadro por allá. Simple ladrillo con muebles rústicos y puertas que conducían a lugares que ya quería conocer.

Comenzó por dar pasos lentos, bajar un escalón a la vez hasta encontrarse justo a la mitad, donde al levantar la cabeza podía sentirse niño de nuevo, dio unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda y se sostuvo con ambas manos en la barra de metal, casi podía imaginarse a Derek haciendo verticales cada mañana, con pantalones de chándal a la cadera y tal vez, sólo tal vez, sin camisa. Algunos detectores de humo instalados en los pilares, luces de emergencia en el techo y una escalera de caracol guiando hacia otro lugar.

-Me gusta -Stiles continuó el recorrido hasta el ventanal. Seguramente durante el día estar ahí costaría una cantidad inimaginable de energía, pero de noche, con las luces apagadas y solamente Beacon Hills alumbrándole la cama King Size, se sentía ‘salvaje’, listo para lo que fuera que siguiera.

-¿Realmente o solamente quieres meterte en mis pantalones? -Stiles sintió su cuerpo hacerse pequeño cuando sintió el cuerpo de Derek pegarse a su espalda, sus manos recorriéndole la cadera con una lentitud exagerada y sus labios pegarse a su cuello buscando dejarle alguna clase de marca.

-Ambas -Stiles se giró cuando se dio cuenta que igual ya no estaba viendo hacia afuera. Solamente podía pensar en los labios de Derek recorrerle la piel despacio, sus manos acariciar su vientre debajo de su camisa y el miembro de Derek contra su trasero intentando marcar un ritmo que todavía no podía seguir.

 

## Día 98

 

Sopa, canelones, fajitas de pollo y papas rizadas era el menú que había preparado Jordan junto a Jackson mientras se gritaban que lo estaban haciendo mal. Stiles estaba completamente convencido que esos dos eran hermanos y no iba a detener su teoría hasta que les hiciera un examen de ADN y se asegurara que provenían de la misma persona, porque no había manera en el mundo de que dos personas tan exasperantes fueran de lugares distintos. El mundo no estaba listo para un ejército de chicos rubios, tercos y guapos.

-¿Cómo sirves jugo de uva con papas rizadas? -Jackson apuntó a Jordan con una palita -Es asqueroso.

-Quítate, Whittemore, quítate -Jordan movió sus manos señalándole que se retirara de su camino -Joder, que crio.

-Que crio, yo -Jackson resopló -Si vas a subir eso ponle más papas, Stiles come muchas papas.

-No lo voy a subir -Jordan resopló -Es mi plato, Stiles no se ha terminado su sopa.

Stiles miró su plato lleno y suspiró. No le iban a dar papas hasta que se bebiera toda esa sopa y ni siquiera la había probado todavía.

-¿Tienen botón de apagado? -Stiles dejó caer la cuchara dentro del tazón y se giró a ver a Derek -Quiero arrancarme las orejas.

-¿Estás bien? -Stiles se acercó lo más rápido que pudo intentando encontrar más sangre de la que ya habían limpiado.

-He estado mejor -Derek se agarró de brazo para sentarse -Todavía siento algo raro los músculos, pero ya no es nada ¿Cuánto dormí?

-Tres días -Stiles lo miró sin saber que hacer -Le hablaré a papá -Stiles miró a Derek antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

En la cocina Jordan y Jackson parecían estarse matando con la mirada mientras intentaban demostrar quien tenía los mejores modales para comer.

-Acaba de despertar -Chris mordió una de las fajitas y asintió.

Stiles ocupó el lugar vacío en la mesa y observó los canelones frente a él. Esa comida no combinaba en nada, pero si los rubios habían decidido cocinarlo era por algo.

-¿Te acabaste la sopa? -Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, dos pares de ojos abiertos como los de un búho listos para juzgarlo. -Eso creí -Jordan resopló -No hay nada hasta que te acabes la sopa.

-Me dejé el plato arriba -Stiles apuntó a su habitación y automáticamente Jackson le acercó su platito de papas bajo la aguda mirada de Jordan.

-Quiere hablar contigo -Fue todo lo que dijo Chris y Stiles abandonó los cubiertos junto a sus canelones.

-No se los coman -Les apuntó con el tenedor antes de colocarlo nuevamente en la servilleta y subir los escalones.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que iba hasta que se detuvo en la entrada de su habitación.

-¿Qué te dijo, Chris? -Stiles caminó despacito hasta el borde de su propia cama. En ese momento todos sus adornos le parecieron infantiles.

-Dijo que ya puedo ir a casa -Derek suspiró -Y que tengo que decírtelo.

-¿El qué? -Stiles optó por dejarse caer sobre su silla y que ella aguantara todo su peso en ese momento, porque él no lo iba a lograr.

Derek se tocó la punta de la nariz con su pulgar, tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar solamente para volver a cerrarla.

-Hazlo simple, Derek -Stiles suspiró sabiendo que en ese punto podría aguantar cualquier cosa -Entre más rápido mejor.

-Bien -Derek asintió -Conocía a Chris, él tenía un trato con mi madre cuando ella era el alfa -Derek suspiró -Pero no volví a saber nada de él hasta hace unos meses atrás, cuando tuve que buscarlo -Stiles arqueó las cejas -Mira, Stiles, el día en que nos conocimos, ese día yo fui ahí dispuesto a comprarme mi última tarta, mi última comida. Estaba tan seguro que era mi último día vivo que quise pasarlo bien y mi hermana Laura cocinaba tarta de arándanos así que decidí ir a comprarla y acordarme un poco de mi familia antes de morir.

-No estoy entendiendo -Stiles tragó duro -¿De qué hablas?

-La noche anterior me habían disparado en el brazo -Derek suspiró -El acónito ya se había extendido completamente por mi cuerpo, solamente me quedaba esperar la muerte y entonces te vi -Derek arrugó la cara, como si decirlo le costara una cantidad enorme de dolor físico -Te veías tan desolado y quise hacer algo bueno por última vez en mi vida, pero después no pude  -Stiles se mordió el labio inferior -No podía morirme sin saber si podíamos llegar a hacer algo más o no, no podía morirme sin saber cómo sería una cita real contigo, así que decidí buscarlo, pedirle que me salvara y lo hizo, pero solo bajo la condición de que estuviera de su lado -Derek cerró los ojos -Parecía una buena idea en ese momento hasta que tu comenzaste a saber demasiado, hasta que tuve que sacarte del pueblo para que no te hicieran daño.

-¿Qué?

-Stiles aquel viaje no fue un viaje de placer, fue planeado para mantenerte a salvo mientras los cazadores peinaban el pueblo en busca de hombres lobo, si ellos hubieran sabido de ti -Derek recargó la cabeza en la cabecera y jaló aire por la boca -No podía verte siendo atacado por mi culpa, no podía verte envuelto en medio de todo esto. No por mí y sin embargo ahí estabas -Derek dejó de ver el suelo para mirar a Stiles -La única razón por la que deje de luchar al final, fue porque tú ya estabas salvo. Porque tú eres la única razón por la que me quedé.

 

## Día 100

 

-¿Sabes que debería existir? -Jackson estaba sentado en el interior del carrito de compras moviendo las patitas de un peluche que Stiles acababa de meter al interior -Una tarjeta que dijera ‘’Papá, ¿Recuerdas al chico sangrante en mi cama de hace tres días? Pues me lo he estado follando por meses’’ Sería asombroso.

-Cierra el pico, Jackson -Stiles le dio un golpe en la cabeza y metió una bolsita de zanahorias al interior -Intento que esto sea una buena cena.

-Prepara lasaña y ya o mejor, evítanos la indigestión y pide pizza -El rubio le aplastó la pancita al juguete y comenzó a reír cuando se dio cuenta que hacia sonidos -Amo esta cosa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Jackson?

-No soy yo -Jackson arrugó la nariz -¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Derek era tu alma gemela? -Stiles asintió con mucho pesar -Pues creo que Isaac es la mía, en un dado caso de que esas chorradas fueran ciertas -Jackson suspiró -Olvida que dije eso.

-A Isaac seguramente le gustaría escucharlo -Stiles le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a salir del carrito -Por cierto, Derek realmente está pensando lo que le dijiste.

-¿De convertirme en parte de su manada? -Jackson comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo -Ni siquiera debería pensarlo ¿Quién podría ser mejor que yo?

Stiles comenzó a reír al ver su cara.

-Jordan.

-¿Qué?

-Jordan también se lo pidió -Terminó añadiendo una nueva caja de pasta al carrito -Vamos a ser una linda manada de cuatro.

-¿También la pediste?

-No, Derek y yo hemos decidido que soy un buen elemento permaneciendo como humano -Stiles sonrió -Creo que es todo.

-¿Seguro? -Stiles asintió -La carne, Stilinski, no puedes alimentar a tu hombre sin carne.

Jackson estuvo listo para tirarse del cabello durante todo el tiempo que le llevó a Stiles cocinar una buena lasaña y un puré de papa.

-¿Llego tarde? -Derek estaba cinco minutos antes de la hora sosteniendo una botella de su vino favorito.

-Llegas a tiempo -Jackson resopló -Stiles no puede sacar la lasaña del horno -El rubio tomó su peluche de la barra y subió los escalones hasta la habitación de Stiles dispuesto a guardar el nuevo regalo de Isaac en algún buen lugar antes de envolverlo.

-Igual que siempre -Stiles se estuvo mordiendo el labio todo el tiempo que le llevó a Derek colocar la lasaña en la mesa -Llegas a tiempo.

-Es un don -Derek le retiró el cabello húmedo de la frente y le sonrió -¿Crees que tus padres me acepten?

-¿Tienes miedo de dos hombres mayores? -Stiles lo miró con ambas cejas arqueadas.

-Tengo miedo de dos hombres armados -Derek le tomó el rostro entre sus manos antes de besarlo. Fue un beso suave, un roce entre sus labios que se convirtió en una sonrisa. -Te quiero ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Y tú lo sabes? -Derek asintió -Te quiero, Derek Hale.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
